New Woman
by Bacchant
Summary: AU. VERY DARK. They had abused her, used her and laughed at her weakness. But now she had the power, she had the control. Chase Legend was dead, but the Rogue was very much alive.


**Title: **New Woman

**Summary: **AU. **VERY DARK. **They had abused her, used her and laughed at her weakness. But now she had the power, she had the control. Chase Legend was dead, but the Rogue was very much alive.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own shit.

**A/N: **I have a tendency to be excessively vulgar, and I don't really give a fuck about killing characters off if it makes the storyline go smoothly. Not that I'm going to, but be warned. :

But really….I'm not a bad person. Sorry if I offend anyone in anyway.

XxX

**Chapter One**

**My Mother**

She had a sweet face, the face of an angel.

The round, oval face, the red cheeks and pink lips, the large, exotic green eyes that smiled with her lips, they were perfect and angelic, and her mother mockingly told her so before she hit her, before she screamed and balled her fists.

"_My beautiful daughter,"_

She was beautiful and she tried to hide it behind her thick brown locks of hair, shrouding her face from view, keeping her head coyly bowed when people looked at her.

Turning away when they spoke.

Except for Kitty.

They had been friends for years, ever since, Chase had moved from Mississippi. It seemed like they had been friends forever sometimes. Kitty Pryde had that unabashed know-how, the brilliant bubbling personality of optimism and brazing defiance.

Kitty was the only one who knew how to make her smile sincerely, who knew when she was hurting and how to relieve the pain.

The only one who cared.

Chase frowned, biting her lips as she smoothed out her plaid pink skirt and pulled the baggy gray sweater closer self-consciously. She was beginning to fill out into a curved feminine figure, something she hid from her mother beneath baggy clothes and bad posture.

She didn't want her angrier than she already was.

She clutched at the straps of her black backpack with anxiety, quietly moving down the steps, hoping to God that her mother wasn't in one of her "moods", frowning when she heard the glass of whiskey drop and _knew_ she was.

Ms. Legend had been a gorgeous woman in her prime, but her age and anger had worn away her beauty. Her face was pale and the lines of age were prominent upon her face. Her auburn hair was tainted gray and was becoming threateningly thin. Pale blue eyes stared bemusedly at her daughter as she entered the kitchen, the hand that curled around another bottle of whiskey twitched.

"Well? Don't you speak, girl?" She snapped, the humor left her face as her teeth clenched.

"G-good m-morn-morning, mother."

Ms. Legend screamed and threw the bottle down onto the floor, allowing it to curl up besides the previous.

"I'm not your mother you stupid little bitch! You're _his _daughter. _His._"

She stomped forward, grabbing Chase harshly by her wrist wrenching it backwards, reminding Chase vaguely of when she had broken it last year. The pain was excruciating, the smell of her intoxication made her nauseous, and the tears came from nowhere, they bubbled up and stained her face with salt and warmth.

She knew she shouldn't cry, she should've learned from years of experience it never made a difference, it just made it worse.

"He left because of _you _you know. What're you crying for? Huh? Look at me! Look at me! What the _fuck _are you crying for?"

The slap was more demeaning than hurtful, but it made Chase fall backwards, hitting her face against the floor and landing awkwardly against her backpack. She should have used the window like usual. But she had thought it would be okay, it had been fine for days...

"I said LOOK AT ME!"

A sharp kick to her ribs, and then to her stomach. The pain was not new, but not welcome, and the blows were becoming more rapid, tinged with savagery and bitterness.

"Please stop, please…" She was crying out without knowing, the plea was futile but it came nevertheless.

"Stop? Stop? You're telling _me _what to do now?"

She grabbed her by her hair and began to drag her across the floor, ignoring the cries of pain as Chase screamed in agony. She dragged her up the stairs, shouting over her shoulder, yelling in slurred speech at her daughter's pleas.

"He has a pretty daughter, a beautiful, worthless _whore. _I use to be beautiful woman. I had men waiting in line for _me. _I had gifts, jewelry, velvet, fur. And then your father came, he took me away and promised me the world. He was a liar, a disgusting fool. And he left me; he left me and left _you._"

She wrenched open the closet door and flung Chase inside, her glare was hateful, her grimace disgusted.

"You look like him." She whispered before she closed the door and locked it.

Locked her daughter inside.

"Please moma! Let meh out! Please! Please!"

Stayed there for hours, banging against the door.

She was late arriving at school that morning.

XxX

"Chase? Where _were _you this morning? I missed you in first period!" Kitty shouted hurrying up to her friend.

"Wh-what? Oh, Ah was…Ah was busy…Ah had stuff to do," She visibly chilled at the remembrance of the closet, the hours spent in solitude and darkness, without sounds, without hope, without feeling.

Kitty gave her a skeptical look.

"I told you to stop putting your hair in your face like that! You're too gorgeous to like, hide it! We should like, totally go to the mall or something."

"Ah can't. Maybe later."

"Chase, like, are you okay? You're totally out of it today." Kitty asked concern, she placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, her eyes were wide with concern.

"Ah'm fahne. Ah am, don' worry 'bout meh."

"I want you to meet some friends of mine. Remember when I was like, telling you about the Institute and stuff? Well they've got some majorily cute guys and you so have to see them!" Kitty squealed, throwing her arm affably around Chase's shoulder.

"An they're…mutants too?"

"Yeah, but don't worry, they're in much better control than me, you don't have to worry about them falling through the ceiling or anything." She chuckled.

"That was funny tho'. Especially the look on yo' face." Chase said with a chuckle as well.

XxX

"Isn't she like, totally the greatest?" Kitty was squealing in the backseat.

She liked the idea of her best friend and her new friends getting along. Chase rarely liked being around other people, Kitty hoped she could help her become more sociable.

"I had an English project with her once, and I talk to her in class sometimes but she's always so shy." Scott said as he stopped the car, waiting for the pedestrians to past.

"She seemed shy this time too. I think something was bothering her though," Jean stated perceptively.

"Yeah. She seemed vlike she vwas…" Kurt trailed, searching for the right word.

"Out of it," Scott replied.

"Yah,"

"Well, like, I think it might be because of her mother. She and her mother have always been…I don't know. Ms. Legend drinks a lot. The last time I saw her she was totally drunk and screaming. Chase wouldn't let me go to her house since then but I worry about her sometimes."

There was a brief moment of silence in the car as they drove.

XxX


End file.
